EL VIEJO KITSUNE
by 7 siniestro
Summary: hace 70 años los shinobis del mundo abandonaron sus aldeas , pero no por voluntad , fueron masacrados , los pocos sobrevivientes tuvieron que vivir como parias sociales . Ahora el mundo esta controlado por los criminales mas peligrosos del mundo , en un mundo sin paz , en un mundo sin shinobis , en un mundo sin heroes
1. Chapter 1

HOLA yo soy Danny 10000

Y yo soy 7 siniestro

Y estamos aqui para traerles este fanfics de naruto para ustedes , seven

SI hace tiempo que leímos este comic de wolverine y quisiéramos compartir eta version para ustedes .

sin mas he aquí el prologo del capitulo 1

ACLARACIÓN : naruto propiedad de Masashi kishimoto

esto es una adaptaccion , así que si ya existe algo parecido por favor avisar con anticipación

* * *

**HACE 70 AÑOS QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI MURIO **

**Nadie sabe que ocurrió en la noche que los ninjas cayeron .**

** Todo lo que sabemos es que desaparecieron y el mal triunfo.**

** Y que los criminales mas temidos del mundo han tomado el control desde entonces .**

** Lo que le ocurrió a Naruto es el mayor misterio de todos. **

**los viajeros dicen que lucho hasta morir**

** un que otro shinobi dice que no soporto la extracción del kyubi**

** Algunos dicen que lo hirieron como nunca antes .**

** los viejos dicen que se unió al equipo de los malos**

** Otros dicen que se canso de tanta lucha y se retiro a una vida mas sencilla .**

** pocos sobrevivientes dicen que los abandono cuando mas lo necesitaban **

**Como sea , no ha alzado la voz o sacado sus kunais en unos 70 años . **

**sus amigos no serian capaces de reconocerlo hoy en día .**

* * *

gracias por leer y nos vemos cuando nos pasemos por aquí otra vez

7 siniestro : y no se olviden que pronto subiremos la siguientes historia

LAS LAGRIMAS DEL CHIHUAHUA

LOS PERVERTIDOS VIVEN EN SU IMAGINARION


	2. EL CAMINANTE DEL DESIERTO

**HOLA A TODOS **

SOY DANNY 10000

**Y YO 7 SINIESTRO**

**miren se que tardamos mucho tiempo en actualizar pero ya estamos aqui **

**asi que no perdamos el tiempo y vallamos al fanfic**

**aclaracion : naruto propiedad de naruto es de masashi kishimoto **

**si naruto fuera mio naruto seria mas comprecible con el dolor , sakura una fangilrs de verdad , sasuke no tan arrogante .**

* * *

En una barca de vela un pescador tira una red al mar esperando que los peces se enreden el ella , pasan las horas y se decide retirarla y que no a pasado ninguno por la zona .

Llegando al puerto se baja se pone un sobretodo y un sombrero , deja su red y camina por los tablones del que lo componen , solo que la girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda alcanza a leer un cartel que dice " MAR DE LAGRIMAS " puesto así porque el antiguo Nami no kumi , la hija de un arquitecto fue torturada y puesta en un mástil en el media de el puente que su padre construyo .

la mujer permanecía allí días y noches en la que solo probaba bocado de la comida que le tiraban , medio por piedad , medio por insulto . Lo único que hacia era llorar , lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron , lloro hasta que toda la tristeza se agotara , lloro hasta que ya no pudo mas y murió . las personas del lugar decidieron cremar en el mismo poste en donde reposaba.

Su hijo hacia todo lo posible para rescatarla de su martirio pero no podía , había bandidos y guardias custodiando a la cautiva .

luchaba todos los días para sacarla de allí , hasta que un día lo capturaron , una vez siendo prisionero , los mal vivientes tomaron una masas y le partieron los huesos de las piernas , para luego hacer lo mismo con los brazos , el dolor era insoportable , lo único que pudo hacer es ver , desde una silla de ruedas el como incendiaban a lo que fue su madre .

todos los días iba a lo que quedaba del puente y mirando el agua , lloraba , dejaba que sus lagrimas se le deslizaran por su cara y cayeran al mar que al mirar , parecía tan pequeñas .

las personas al ver lo que hacia se acercaba y sin mirarlo lo imitaban .

desde entonces todas las personas que están triste y quieren ahogar sus penas vienen aquí . sueltan sus lagrimas para que se ahoguen en el mar .

el extraño mientras caminaba recordaba la historia que le contaron de porque se llamaba así ese lugar .

pasando por una herrería , le pide al herrero que le haga dos herradura , le pregunto de que tamaño la quería y le dijo que las tendría en unos veinte minutos .

yendo hacia el almacén para compras víveres , se encuentra con la entrada de un puente , va hacia allí y , mirando a una joven de 16 años mirando en el fondo de la costa y sin disimulo deja caer sus lagrimas en el agua , secándose las mejillas se percata de que esta siendo observada por un hombre misterioso , pensando de que es uno de esos pervertidos se aleja corriendo de allí , regresando para dejarle tres monedas a un viejo que estaba sentado al lado de un mástil , en el cual se podía ver que tenia un cartel que , por el aso del tiempo , no se podía leer .

acercándose a la orilla , dejo sus lagrimas escapar , le parecían pequeñas .

recuerdos le pasaban por la mente , recuerdos en donde el era niño , mirando la entrada podía vez a una multitud de pueblerinos reunidas , después a un grupo de ninjas de konoha siendo despedidos del lugar , uno era un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro azabache , la del medio era una chica de piel blanca y un llamativo cabello rosa , el mas alto , un hombre de canoso que portaba un chaleco verde .

uno de los que despedían se acerco a un chico rubio vestido todo de naranja , saludándolo .

volviendo a la realidad , esa que por mas que se esfuerce nunca podrá cambiar , viendo el viejo letrero , se quería retirar , no quería vivir en el pasado .

al marcharse el anciano se levanto y tomándole un brazo le dijo :

- ¡ EH ! ¡¿ te vas sin pagar !? -

girando su cuello pudo notar que tenia marcas en todo su brazo , como si de pequeño cortes se le hubiese hecho , notando que en el medio de la mano tenia un agujero se 1 centímetro de diámetro .

metiendo su mano en el bolsillo , saca tres monedas y la lanza por detrás de su hombro , cayendo cerca de un tarro de metal que estaban allí , solo que inútilmente las monedas no entraron en el .

El anciano lo suelta y desesperado se lanza a recogerlas , el extraño lo mira y sin titubeos le dice con vergüenza .

- que bajo has caído , inari -

el hombre mayor se sorprende que lo llamara así , si embargo su memoria espesaba a buscar , porque esa voz le resultaba familiar , al tomar cada moneda se esforzaba mas por recordar quien era , justo que iba a tomar la ultima lo recordó , era el , era aquel chico que trajo a su abuelo , era el que le dijo que los héroes existen , era aquel que le devolvió la esperanza .

se giro rápidamente para encarar lo , pero ya no estaba , tomo su jarro y viendo el letrero que estaba al lado del mástil , quería leerlo pero solo tenia un par de letra " EL ...N P...NT.. NAR... " .

el sabia que significaba , lo único que podía hacer era llorar , llorar porque el no estaba , el estaba muerto y nada lo devolverá a la vida .

Vemos a un hombre que tiene un aspecto de cuarenta años de edad cabalgando hacia su granja , después de lo que le paso en el puerto no quería que le sermonearan de porque no regresa , el ya tomo una decicion e hiso una promesa y el nunca rompe sus promesas

pasando por una arbolera se puede ver un letrero , " zona uchiha " .

recuerdos en su mente se vuelven a aparecer ,

**_en una noche muy oscura una figura camina lentamente ._**

**_un espeso bosque un el cual no se escuchaba ningún sonido ._**

- ¡ oto-san ! -

**_esta cubierto de sangre , sus manos lastimadas ._**

- ¡ oto-san ! -

**_cojeaba muy lentamente ._**

**_cayéndose de ves en cuando por las raíces de los arboles ._**

- ¡ oto-san !-

**_lo único que vestía era una camiseta negra harapienta , unos pantalones naranja que , por tanta sangre se tiño de rojo ._**

**_se quejaba , gruñía , balbuceaba palabras inextensibles ._**

**_se acercaba a un precipicio ._**

**_unos pasos sonaban en la oscuridad , tratando de mirar una luz segadora lo ilumino ._**

- ¡ oto-san !

**_apenas podía ver , distingo a una mujer peliazul , se veía que formaba una esfera que parecía un tornado comprimido _**

**_no pudo ver mas la luz lo envolvió por completo ._**

**_de pronto todo esa oscuridad ._**

- ¡ oto-san ! -

al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su granja , mirando a la derecha observa a su hijo , un adolescente de 14 años , vestía una remera manga larga color naranja , unas bermudas azules , en su cintura tenia un buzo blanco atado .

se desensillo de su caballo y lo amarro al andamio .

- el tractor se volvió a estropear , otosan .intente repararlo , pero necesitaremos un motor completamente nuevo . -

echándole una mirada a su tractor amarillo que estaba la gran parte oxidada .

- bien , a menos que tengas algunas semillas que plantar no se como obtener uno , hirusen .-

- ¿ entonces que haremos ? - con un tono de preocupación .

- algo de trabajo duro , supongo . - contesto de forma secante .

acercándose al chiquero pudo ver que los cerdos estaban allí , suspirando de frustacion escuchaba la tierra arrastrase , dando la vuelta encontrándose con su esposa e hija .

la mujer era pelinaranja , de unos cuarenta y cinco años , usaba un delantal amarillo , na camiseta manga larga de color lavanda con escote en v , unos pantalones negros con sandalias marrones .

mientras tanto la niña , de unos diez años , vestía una camiseta amarilla manga corta , un vestido sin manga verde que le llegaba a las rodillas , unas calza negras debajo de ella , unas sandalias negras . lo que llamaba la atención es que tenia el cabello rojiso , unos ojos violaseos como su madre .

se acercaron , le susurro algo lo oído a la niña que iso que se marchara , al irse , ella puede hablar tranquila .

- kyosuki hatage dijo que no podía darme los noventa ryus por cada cerdos . le dije que estaban limpios , pero no quiere tomar riesgos , desde la ultima peste , no confia .

- no lo culpo ¿ cuanto perdió ? ¿ mil quinientos ? -

- ¿ que vamos a hacer kitsune ? -

refregándose la mano en la cara en señal de fracaso - no se , déjame pensar en algo . -

llendo al caballo tomo la bolsa de las compras , mirando los queaceres de sus hijos les grito para que entraran a la casa .

- ¡ hirusen ! , ¡ kushina ! , ¡ vengan ! -

toda la familia entra a la casa , entrando se puede ver el living-comedor que se componía por un sofá-cama , sofás individuales y un poos , todo rodeando una mesa ratona , en frente de una mesa de televisión , a la izquierda un ventanal y a la derecha un librero sin libros , estaba cubierto por un cristal y adentro tenia un pergamino posado sobre una tarima .

detrás de ellos esta la mesa rectangular para ocho personas , tenia cinco sillas .

la mujer entro a la cocina junto a los víveres que trajo su esposo . kitsune se sentó en la silla de la cabecera , kushina se sentó en el lado izquierdo de su padre .

su hermano que la miraba raro , se preguntaba ¿ como hacia una niña de diez años para saber donde esta su padre si nunca despega los ojos de su PSP ? tal vez era por que su padre le decía en que lugar se movería , o tal vez ella tenia un tercer ojo que no le enseño a nadie , nunca lo sabia . se sentó al lado de su hermana y espero la comida .

la mujer traía el guisado que preparo , trayendo tres platos para sus respectivos comensales , mientras repartía , hiso un comentario -

- Kaoru, de la tienda ofreció ciento dieciocho duros por la playstation portatil . dijo que podría ser incluso ciento cuarenta , si le añadimos una batería de larga duración . -

- no venderemos los juguetes de los niños . kimidori - lo decía muy serio , si bien su voz sonó serena , su cara refrenaba lo enojado que estaba .

- solo era una idea . hay que pagar la renta en dos días y no tenemos nada mas de valioso que vender . ademas , los chicos saben cuan difícil están las cosas .- mirando con complicidad para que ayuden .

- no nos importa oto-san , a penas tenemos tiempo para jugar de todos modos .- hablaba el primogénito con confianza para que accediera .

- no venderemos los juguetes de los niños .- termino de hablar , no quería que sus hijos pasen las carencia que el sufrió .

la niña seguía muy entretenida con su juegos ( de clasificación + 21 ) . mirando que le depositaban su alimento , se atrebio a hacerle una pregunta a su padre

- la abuela de yuriko estaba diciendo que tu solías ser un ninja . dijo que estuviste en una clase de equipo antes de que los malos tomaran el control . ¿ eso es verdad , otosan ?

la esposa , que estaba de espalda , gira la cabeza mirando a su amado kitsune , esperando una respuesta . en su cara se notaba la preocupación que le generaba cuando alguien le preguntaba cosas del pasado .

- dile a la abuela de yuriko que tales ninjas no existen . se buena niña y dame ese trozo de pan . -

la niña obedeció sin chistar . amaba a su padre mas que nada en el mundo .

pero algo pasaba en ella , le pregunto a las otras niñas de su edad si pasaban por lo mismo y al parecer solo algunas le confesaron que si .

cuando kitsune termino su plato lo dejo en el fregadero , y caminando a la puerta la asoto con bronca contra el marco , necesitaba tiempo para el solo .

afuera :

el atardecer se presentaba en los campos de cultivo . le gustaba mirarlo , le recordaba a los días en el se subía a la cabeza tallada en piedra de su héroe favorito , imaginándose como quería que le entregaras ese sombrero rojo y blanco , poniéndoselo en su cabeza y que la gente lo aclamara , escuchando corear su nombre en señal de respeto y admiración .

pudo sentir la presencia de su mujer , ahora llevaba puesta una chalina de color verde . se acerco , frotándole la espalda , como si tratara de calmarlo .

- sabes que kushina no quería hacerte enojar es natural que una niña sea curiosa sobre lo que su padre solía hacer - acercándose pudo ver que tenia la cara enojada - solo es una niña . -

- no estoy enojado con la niña , lo estoy conmigo . - sin despegar la mirar al ocaso , agrego .

- ¿ como fue que deje que las cosas terminaran así de mal ? sabes lo que hacen cuando no pagas la renta . oíste lo que le ocurrió a la familia de la colina . - con palabras de aliento la mujer responde .

- pero ellos se atrasaron tres meses seguidos . esta es nuestra primera vez en veinte años . -

- eso no importa , no pueden mostrarse débiles frente a konan y ryuusuke y los otros señores , tienen que castigar a la gente . -

- solo diles que tendrás el doble el próximo mes , kitsune . ellos lo entenderán . estoy seguro que pueden ser razonables cuando lo quieren . -

bajando la mirada , suelta palabras de preocupación .

-son los nietos de uchiha sasuke , no son razonables .-

dos días después :

vemos a hirusen limpiando una katana sentado en una silla .

se ve a kitsune salir por al puerta mira al joven de formar de reproche .

- guarda el arma , chico . - diciendo con preocupación e ira .

- esta bien otosan , nadie la vera . solo la tendré cerca en caso que esos bandidos nos den problemas . - volviendo a enfundar el arma .

- la única forma de que eso ocurra es si ven tu arma chota . - esta ve ya el enojo se hacia sentir .

- solo trataba de ayudar , la puta madre . - levantándose rápidamente para darle la espalda .

- y cuida el lenguaje muchacho . deja de decir groserías ¿ me oíste ? . -

de pronto una sombra empieza a cubrir el frente del lugar , mientras kushina jugaba en el suelo , mira al cielo , abrasa a su muñeca de trapo contra su pecho .

kimidori lo mira , sabe que es , y alsando la voz exclama .

- ¿ kitsune ? los cobradores esta aquí . -

kitsune mira hacia el cielo para ver que se acercaba un halcón de gran tamaño .

montados en el iba tres personas , sentados en una especia de montura circular . al aterrizar pudo darse cuenta de quienes eran .

de izquierda a derecha , un hombre vestido con unos pantalones azul eléctrico , unas sandalias negras , se podía vez que llevaba los pies vendado , con una camiseta negra cuyas mangas le llegaban a los codos , unos guantes marrones sin dedos , en la cintura portaba una cadena enrollada y una cachiporra .

en el medio va una mujer llevaba puesta una sandalias con tacones , un pantalones cortos negros que van por arriba de la rodilla . una camisa manga larga de color azul marino , encima de todo una gabardina manga corta color ocho , en la espalda de esta se podia ver un dibujo en forma de abanico rojo y blanco .

por ultimo un hombre con una remera de red encima de una chanquete que llevaba abierta , unas bermudas negra y unas sandalias azules .

todos tenían una única característica , tenían el cabello negra azabache y los ojos negros .

- señorita uchiha . - decía kitsune con respecto y preocupación .

- naruto . - respondió la mujer , mientras los hombres decendia del pájaro .

- oh , me olvidaba que ya no te gusta que la gente te llame por tu viejo nombre ¿ no es así uzumaki naruto-san ? - formando en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hacia estremecer .

- con kitsune solo basta . -

- así es naruto murió la noche que los criminales les patearon el trasero , que olvidadiza soy . - esta ves la sonrisa mostraba sus dienten para darle un toque de superioridad

- ahora terminemos la cacería naruto , porque sabemos este mes no tienes la rentan . esa es la razón por la que mis hermanos están aquí ¿ habías visto a seiji y a shigeru ?

- una o dos veces . -

- bueno , siendo tan molesto años atrás . les preocupaba que se pusiera feo . por supuesto , intente explicarles que ahora eres un pacifista , pero tu sabes como son los hermanos... - con solo una señal los hombres se acercan al despreocupado granjero .

- ¿ estas listo para tu castigo enano... o tendremos que aplastar tu pequeña y asquerosa granja ? - decía shigeru empujando el dedo en su pecho .

- ¿ estas sordo viejo ? ¿ estas listo para recibir tu paliza ? - esta ves agregaba seiji de forma amenazante .

- ¿ intentas hacerme enojar ? - sacudiéndose la chaqueta .

_kitsune la mira a la cara , sus ojos cambian de unos tranquilos a unos llenos de odio e ira ._

_los hermanos se asustan ante tal mirada , esperaba que sea sudor lo que tenían en sus pantalones ._

_o lo pensó dos veces , tomando el rastrillo que estaba tendido en el suelo se lo partió en la cabeza a seiji , shigeru tenia cara de horror al ver como tiraba de la nada a su hermano ._

_mirandolo a los ojos pudo vez como se acercaba a gran velocidad , , rasgándose la piel de unos de sus brazos se podía ver una entraña marca , como un tatuaje ._

_posando una de sus manos en ella , un poof se escucho y una pequeña cortina de humo salia de ella , para acto seguido baria kunais salían despedidas , clavandoce en su piernas ._

_acercándose lo toma por la cabera y dandole un giro completo solo puede ver el terror en su cara ._

_la mujer desesperada eleva el halcon , mirando que va a escapar , hace un sello en el piso , un poof y humo después una fuume shuriken hace su apararicion . mirando que escapaban la lanza . la uchiha sin percatarse de su atacante no miran asía atrás , de pronto un chillido se escucha , esa en ave que era partida al medio por el arma arrojadiza . cayendo del animal mutilado , la shiruken gira en el aire para ponerse en el camino de la chica , un poof y el arma se transforma en kitsune , cayendo secada mente en el suelo se arrastra , aferrando fuertemente para escapar , el hombre camina hacia ella , mostrando una cada que no tenia piedad ._

_sentía miedo , miedo , tanto miedo que reflejaba esa mirada que no le permitía reaccionar , se quería mover pero no podía . esos ojos eran lo de un monstruo , como los de un depredador asechando su presa ._

_kitsune entendiendo su mano empezó a acumular chakra en ella , formando lo que parecía ser una especie de esfera , se podía notar que giraba de forma circular ._

_- ¡ KITSUNE ! - el grito de su esposa abrazando fuertemente a su hija llorando lo entristeció , no quería que ellos lo miren con miedo o rechazo ._

_el le enseño a sus hijos que no tenían que romper sus promesas ._

_el hiso una promesa aquel día , y no la iba a romper ._

tenia que dejar de imaginar las cosas .

a abrir los ojos , volvió a la realidad y mirando a los hermanos uchiha .

- ¿ y bien ? - ya la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo .

- si señor , estoy listo para recibir mi castigo . - respondía kitsune ya sin otra alternativa .

- bien -

si inmutarse ambos con una fuerte patada le golpean fuertemente las piernas , el crujir de huesos se escuchaba a cada momento .

aprovechando el rastrillo que estaba en el piso seiji lo toma y de un fuerte golpe se lo parte en el pecho .

con un puñetazo shigeru lo entierra parcialmente , le pisan ambas manos para que suplique piedad .

lo único que sale de su boca son alaridos inaudibles de dolor . ya cansado shigeru sacando sus tonfas lo levanta . la hermana mira orgullosa el espectáculo .

- oh , naruto ¿ que mierda te hicieron en konoha que ni siquiera te defiendes ? - viendo como el joven lo ahorcaba

aprovechado que estaba colgado , seiji empieza un intercambio de de golpes en el rostro .

- ¡ vamos , viejo ! ¡ solías ser el hombre mas peligroso ! ¡ somos solo un grupo de campesinos ! -

el adolescente no lo aguantaba mas , empuñando el arma dijo en forma amenazante .

- aléjate de mi padre -

los uchiha dejan los golpazo para mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa de burla .

- mira , se hace el valiente - la cara de seiji marcaba una sonrisa de ironía

- agradece que tenemos sentido del humor , pequeño . - soltando al hombre malherido , shigeru guarda sus armas .

saltando hacia el halcón para marcharse , la mujer agrega .

- el doble el próximo mes o todos mueren . -

una ves que se marcharan , la familia corre a socorrerlo , se podía ver la tristeza en sus miradas , las lagrimas so se hicieron esperar .

allá en lo lejos unos ojos color perla observa como la tratan de meterlo a la casa .

- neji ¿ has encontrado algo ? - preguntaba una mujer vestida una gabardina que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo con un sombrero de vaquero .

- si , parece que encontré a alguien que no pueda ayudar . -

- a si ¿ quien ? - preguntaba con asombro y preocupación .

- al llegar lo sabrás - dijo retirándose del lugar .

unos viejos amigos pasan de visitas :

vemos a kitsune todo vendado tendido en una cama individual .

al lado de el se puede ver a tres personas , se podía distinguir que eran dos hombres y una mujer , esta ultima la que estaba sentada en una silla .

vestía una campera gris con una camiseta rosa por debajo , unos pantalones azules tipo jounin , unas sandalias negra , portaba un sombrero que le ocultaba la cara .

el hombre a su derecha era canoso con la piel algo arrugado , unos ojos perlas apagados . vestía una sobretodo marrón , lo único que tenia en mano era un bastón .

al la izquierda , un hombre que estaba vistiendo una capa que le cubría de los tobillo a la cabeza , terminando con una capucha , debajo de ella tenia puesto unos pantalones grises , un chaleco de jounin abierto dejando notar un remera manga larga verde . llevaba el cabello recogido en una trensa . una de las cosas que mas llamaba la atención es que tenia las cejas muy grandes y una entraña cicatriz en el cuello .

- bueno , no se ve tan mal . - decía la mujer postrada en la silla .

- eso es porque eres ciega , tenten . - respondía uno de los hombre , que estaba a su derecha .

- incluso así , tu factor de curación no es lo que solía ser pero sigue sabiendo como hacer su trabajo . - sacándose el sombrero , pudiéndose notar que portaba unos anteojos negros para ocultar sus ojos .

- como se dice que , un pulmón perforado , las piernas rotar y un par de huesos salidos del lugar es la ultima de tus preocupaciones si no juntas su dinero pronto ¿ tienes algunos ahorros guardados ? - preguntaba ella con un tono de preocupación .

- ¿ que crees ? - decía kitsune con recipnacion .

- creo que tienes un montón de problemas . la única pregunta es que pretendes hacer al respecto. - decía neji ,

- si hablas de luchar , no estoy interesado , nunca levantare mis puños otra vez . - rorando los ojos en señal de desaprovacion .

- oh , lo se , nos hicieron el orto a todos cuando habían cientos de nosotros , ¿ que oportunidad tendríamos contra ellos ahora ? - hablaba tenten con cierta ironía

- mis días de combatir criminales también quedaron atrás , naruto , esta es una proposición de negocios . - agrego neji .

- ¿ que tipo de negocios ? - decía kitsune con desconfianza .

- un trabajo de entrega - afirmando su duda .

- ¿ es legal ? - lo dice con sospecha .

- ¿ le preguntas a unos viejos shinobis de konoha si alguna vez a roto una ley ? - decía la ciega con una sonrisa en la cara .

- tengo que hacer una entrega en akasuna dentro de dos semanas , pero conducir hasta allá para nosotros es imposible . -

- necesito un guardián navegador co-piloto y pretendo pagarte quinientos mil ryus por los problemas es un montón de dinero , naruto ... - en ese momento el mira a la puerta .

- ... un montón para la renta . - toda su familia le esta mirando , espera su respuesta .

- ¿ que dices ? - tenten estira el brazo para cerrar el trato .

estirando la mano el herido granjero termina por dar el apretón de mano .

- mi nombre es kitsune - aclarando con una voz seria y aliviada .

la mañana siguiente :

vemos a toda la familia reunida en la entrada de la granja .

- ¿ estas seguro de hacer esto , cariño ? nueva akasuna no es un lugar agradable , sin contar lo que enfrentes para llegar ahí . - su preocupación no la podía ocultar .

- ¿ que opcion tenemos ? ademas solo un par de semanas y nos ayudara por un largo tiempo . - respondía kitsune para quitarle la angustia .

agachándose , poniendo cada manos en el hombro de sus respectivos hijos .

- hirusen , quiero que cuides a tu madre y tu hermana , ¿ oíste ? kushina quiero que prometas comportarte , se una buena niña . -

- lo prometo ¡ y yo no rompo mis promesas dattebatsu ! . -

- te amo , pequeña . -

- también te amo , oto-san . -

mientras , desde el asiento del conductor , tenten mira la escena con gracia .

- oh , por favor , si solo kiba o sakura pudieran verte ahora . -

kitsune dándose vuelta la ve de forma desaprobadora .

- ¿ que mierda haces en el asiento del conductor vieja tarada ? -

- es mi carro y lo conduce quien yo diga ¿ cierto ? tu trabajo es leer el mapa y darme un codazo si divisas un bache . - respondía neji subiendo al carro .se puede ver que una de sus piernas es una prótesis de madera .

- que ¿ este ya no te sirve ? - señalando a neji

digamos que ya no puedo ya no puedo ver como antes - mientras se sentaba

- ¿ que te paso en la pierna ? -

- durante una huida me callo un pilar encima , para poder salir tuve que quitármela - respondía neji con dolor .

- ¿ es el autentico carruaje hyuga ? - exclama el granjero con asombro .

- construido por el mismo aizen hyuga ... y modificado por mi y una de mis ex-esposas , abróchate el cinturón de seguridad mi amigo , esta mula esta muy fuerte ... -

- es rápido -

- tiene que serlo si vamos a atravesar los cinco grandes reinos ahora toma el mapa y dime si vamos en la dirección correcta . - mientra encendía el motor .

mirando el mapa podía ver lo que es ahora el mundo .

- estamos yendo en la dirección correcta -

- que bien - decía tenten mientras pisaba el acelerador .

- prepárate para el paseo de tu vida . -

sin saber que este iba a ser el ultimo paseo de su vida .

* * *

**si el ultimo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**AHORA me preguntaron si iba a ver " que hubiera pasado si..." **

**lamentablemente no . no soy el creador , solo el podría responder esa duda **

**nos veremos en los próximos capítulos y en **

**COSAS QUE TIENEN QUE EXISTIR **

**DESTRUYENDO A MIS HERMANOS**

**no se porque 7 siniestro hace esto **

**soy danny 10000 y me despido **

**CHAU CHAU CHAUCHUACHAU CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!**

**¡ ESTO NO ES VIDEOMACH , HIJO DE PUTA !**

**ANDATE A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE **

**Y LA TUYA CON VINAGRE**


End file.
